Halcyon
Country Name: Halcyon (Hal-cee-on) Country Monarch: King Solomon Country Location: Southeast (bordered by several countries) Country History: Halcyon was born mostly out of the stubbornness of one man. He was a heron noble by birth, Beamonde still had the nerve and audacity of a hawk. He greatly disapproved of the wars the beorc and even laguz had gotten caught up in, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He and his tribe of herons tried their best to stay out of the way until the forest they were living in (Cherubim Forest) was attacked. It was left in ruins. With little left, Beamonde and his men had no where to go but into hiding. For the remainder of the war, he took in any poor soul that needed help and refuge from the war. Gradually, the population began to grow again and the forest returned. (By this time the war was beginning to subside.) Beamonde continued his charity and eventually his tribe grew into a population of not only refugees but supporters of peace. Out of the small forest, Halcyon was born with Beamonde as its first king. Though small and barely considered a country, it prospered more so than any of the other nations surrounding it. It refused to be bullied and built its ideals on peace and wisdom. Laguz and even some priests who were cast of from their church for "heresy" went to Halcyon for their own peace of mind. Dominant Race: 7/10 Laguz (mostly bird) 2/10 Branded 1/10 Beorc Dominant Fire Emblem Classes: Hawk is the dominant laguz class. Second would be Raven. The dominant beorc class is priest followed by mage. Dominant Weapon Use: Magic (Most prominent magic, Holy magic.) Holy Weapon & Description: A Dagger known as Pura Tempus (or the Tempus Blade for short) is a symbol of victory for Halcyon. Blessed by the goddess, it is rumored to have the ability to turn back time. No one except for King Solomon knows the truth about it though. Dress Code: Clothes don’t necessarily make the man. Public nudity is illegal however. Typically, men wear clothes that are easy to work in. If out in the sun often, they don’t usually wear a shirt. Even though it’s not required, most women wear skirts (of all lengths, usually depending on age.) Depending on race and occupation, clothing varies. Geography: Halcyon is very small compared to other countries. Almost all of it is forest (the Cherubim forest) except for a bit of grassland that extends out of the boskage into the country to its east. Almost dividing the country in half is a grand river, Silva. The terrain is treacherous for horses, a bit rocky with no definite paths except when nearing towns. The trees are enormous, ancient as time itself yet the sky is still seen at times. Country Animal: The Owl for its wisdom and mystery Country Flora: The Iris, a symbol of wisdom, faith, and hope Country Motto: “Love is peace; knowledge is victory.” Main exports: '''Halcyon grows several herbs and remedies useful to doctors and rarely found elsewhere as well as rare fruits, syrups, handmade garments such as blankets, and other works of art. '''Powerful forces within the country: '''The most powerful person is King Solomon. '''Royal Family: Since King Beaumonde passed away, his son (half hawk/half heron) has taken the throne. He is young and yet to marry. He has no living relatives and no significant others. Public Views on: Branded: Branded are seen as unfortunate children of fate. Because Halcyon acts as a refuge and the branded have endured more than either other side of the races, they are looked upon as equals. Beorc: Relationships between branded and laguz are still a bit rough. While no one is openly hostile, they’re not particularly liked. Beorc who fight with metal weapons are liked less than beorc who fight with magic or priests. Laguz: Laguz are the majority of the population. They’re seen as a strong, able people while not overly cocky of their abilities. Surprisingly, the people of Halcyon are more forgiving than other nations. Foreign Races: Anyone who needs help or refuge, is welcome so long as they don’t cause trouble, can get along, follow policies, and can live in peace. War: Even though King Beaumonde established his society based on peace, Solomon sees things a bit differently. While he does not find it acceptable and trivial, he wants other nations to know that he is not pushover. At a moment’s notice, he will fight. Miscellaneous Comments: *Halcyon was established as a refuge for those who wanted peace. *Many smaller villages have the houses built in trees. Only the capitol is an actual castle.